Trainer Zero
by Kharl the Renkin Wizard
Summary: Jim, an ex-trainer, finds himself thrust back into the world of Pokemon. Armed with nothing but his apathetic attitude and urge for revenge, Jim travels throughout the land to reclaim his rightful title. M for violence, profanity, and later sexuality.


Jim O'Connor walked down the street to the Celadon Convenient Store that had opened a while back. It was pretty much just a Pokemart with a gas station attached to it. However, unlike the Pokemart, it was open twenty-four hours a day. Jim hated it, but it allowed him to pick up an extra five dollars an hour for working nights. Once in a while he'd sit back and work all day and night and come home a day later to sleep. He really had nothing to go for him as of late. He was twenty-one years old and had been banned from the Pokemon League when he was seventeen. Ever since then he had been in these dead end jobs. A sigh escaped him as he walked through the parking lot, the neon lights making the whole place look like a strip club. Jim yawned as he passed through the automatic doors and looked at the assistant manager. Jim hated him.

"Jim, you're an hour late. Do you have any idea how much money we could lose if just one employee does not show up on time?" The man asked Jim in his usual condescending tone of voice. Jim sighed as the man continued on before tuning him out and taking his position behind the counter. He pulled out a magazine that had Lorelei on the cover in a rather provocative position. Jim opened up the centerfold and gaze a shocked expression before holding up the picture for the assistant manager to see.

"Whoa ho! Look at her boss! I could've had that back in the day if ya know what I mean." Jim told him in his thick Veilstone accent. Jim had gotten teased outside of Veilstone for his accent, but that did not make him any less proud of his heritage. He was quite fond of the way he spoke and no one in Kanto was going to change that.

"I don't care about your hay-days boy. I just want you to get your ass into work." The man said to him in an annoyed voice. Jim did not like him. Especially since he had good reason to be late.

"Sorry boss, but I had to go into Danni's school to talk with her teachers. Ya know, boss. Education, education, education." Jim told him in hopes that he'd understand. He didn't.

"I don't care about your sixteen year old slut. All I care about is getting you to work you Veilstone piece of trash." The assistant manager said to Jim. Jim was clearly angry with what was said.

Before he had any idea of what was going on, Jim jumped over the counter, his fist colliding with his boss's nose. Blood shot out of one of the manager's nostrils as Jim continued his assault, only moving his attacks all about the man's face. No one was going to talk about Danni that way. However, when questioned by the police later, Jim would say that it was because of the "racist statement" that the manager used. Jim stopped hitting the assistant manager and took a look at the man's bloodied face.

"Y-Y-You're fired!" The assistant manager said as Jim turned his back on the man. Jim laughed and gave him the finger before walking out of the store. A sigh left his lips as he moved down the street towards the Police Station. Jenny was a good friend of his and he knew that he would not be in there for long. Jim walked into the Police Station casually and took a seat in one of the waiting chairs. It was not long before Jenny arrived to see what was wrong.

"What is it this time Jim?" Officer Jenny asked him as he looked up at him with surprised gaze.

"Well that was quick Jenny. Usually I have to wait ten or twenty minutes before you come see me." Jim told her with a smile, emphasizing his accent to see if he couldn't get out of this sooner with sweet talk.

"Can it. What did you do?" She asked, wanting to get to the point sooner. Jenny was tired of dealing with Jim. Mainly because he was always the one to turn himself in. If she had to come get him, it would be a sign of the apocalypse.

"I beat the shit out of the assistant manager of the convenience store." Jim told her before sighing. "Okay, you can book me now." He continued before holding out his hands for her to cuff him.

"I can't. You know that. Unless the victim files a complaint, you're free to go. That's how we work." Jenny explained. This would be her seventh time explaining this to Jim in this month. He was constantly in and out of the station thanks to his violent temper and his tendency to piss the wrong people off.

"Aye, Jenny. Well then perhaps we can just say I'm here to ask you on a date? I'll take you somewhere nice, hell we can runaway to Veilstone and celebrate St. Palkia's Day together in one of the pubs!" Jim said enthusiastically. He was in no way serious, but he figured that their little exchanges were always fun and his visit would not be complete without her threatening him.

"You want me to shoot you, don't you?" Jenny asked him, pulling out her gun and pointing it at Jim. She knew the routine. He'd jokingly hit on her and she'd threaten to hurt him. It wouldn't be a visit from Jim otherwise.

"Well I'll take that as a no." Jim said as his expression turned melancholy. Of course this was just an act, but he liked this. It was another person to talk to other than Danni. And now that he was fired, he would not have the boss to argue with.

Jim got up and left the station in exchange with going back to his rundown apartment. The Game Corner was closed so he couldn't go gamble away his paycheck like usual. He had hoped that he would get home and Danni would be asleep, that way he would not have to tell her that he got fired. It started to rain as he walked home. The rain caused the neon lights of Celadon to give of an eerie glow that cascaded across the puddles that were formed on the concrete. Jim yawned as he got closer and closer to his apartment building, clutching his light military surplus jacket to keep warm. Sometimes it got unnaturally cold in this city.

As soon as he got to the building, Jim thought about staying outside until it was much later, but figured lying would be worse than what happened. So Jim went inside and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Once inside he noticed Danni was on the couch, watching a recorded version of last year's final Pokemon Tournament. Jim had seen it at a pub last year while Danni was at school. He was upset because he knew that if he was still in the League, he would have won it. Instead, an ex-friend named Ezekiel Shade had won it. This made it hurt even more. Jim looked at Danni and grunted.

"Go to bed. You have school tomorrow." He told her before taking a seat on the couch and turning off the television.

"Aw come on, I just want to see how it ends!" Danni exclaimed before pouting and getting up. "You never let me have any fun."

"Too much fun killed the hooker. Now go to bed." Jim told her sternly.

Danni Dean was a sixteen year old girl who was left under Jim's care after her parents died in the sinking of St. Ann three years ago. Ever since then, she had been living with Jim and Jim had tried his hardest to keep her on the right track. He wanted her to finish school and go to college. Jim wanted her to make something of herself so she would not make the same mistakes he made. He even forbid her having any Pokemon under any circumstances.

The reason Jim was so protective of her was a simple one. When he was sixteen, he quit school to become a professional Pokemon trainer. However, when he finally defeated all of the gyms on all four of the participating continents, and he finally defeated all of the elite trainers, he was banned because of something that was beyond his control. Jim constantly blamed the other trainer in the tournament, but there was nothing he could really do about it anyway. Ever since then, all he could do was live off of the prize money he had saved and the money Danni's parents left to them.

A knock came from the front door before the sound of scurrying feet. Jim got up to see what it was and Danni walked in the room to see what it was. It was too late to be a package anyway. Jim opened the door and looked around. Nobody. However, a sound of shock came from Danni. Jim looked down and saw a dead Buneary on the ground.

"Is that a dead Buneary?" She asked him in a disgusted voice.

"Aye, that's a dead Buneary." Jim told her before picking it up and taking it into the kitchen. People were still upset with what had happened. Not because of what he did, but because he technically lost the match he was in. A lot of people lost money because of him. At least that was what they seemed to think.

Jim put the Buneary in the freezer and shut the door. Danni was confused about why he kept it, but was disgusted by what he said about it. "Might as well keep it. I can make a mean Buneary stew if I want to." He told her with a smile as he moved back to the couch. "Now go to bed!" Jim exclaimed as his eyes followed her to the bedroom where she slept.

The apartment was a one bedroom, one bath, one kitchen, and one living area. It was pretty cheap and he had no problem with sleeping on the couch. Especially since he was giving it up for his friends' daughter. Jim turned off the lights and decided to try and sleep only to have another knock on the door. He didn't want to answer, but the person kept knocking until he got up.

"Alright you bloody arsehole, I'm coming." Jim said as he moved to the door and opened. Jim scowled when he saw who it was. "Okay. At least I got it right. You are a bloody arsehole Shade. I'm not helping you, I'm not giving any ideas to you, if I had it my way I'd have hung you from the highest tree."

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" Ezekiel Shade asked him in his usual cold voice.

"We aren't friends. I should have known you would send me up the river once you got the chance to join the new Elite Four." Jim told him before beginning to shut the door on him. Jim did not like Shade anymore. He was convinced that during his trial, Shade testified against him, which he did. However, it was so that he could get on the Pokemon League's new Elite Four. Jim knew this and was extremely angry. He saw Ezekiel Shade as an opportunist. He hated people like that.

"I came here to give you some good news." Shade said, still in his cold tone of voice.

"Yeah, I know, you won the big tournament last year. You've won every year since I've been gone. And you know as well as I do that you would not have gotten where you were if it wasn't for my help keeping you on your toes. You were angry that you couldn't do it all by yourself so you fucked me. You fucked me like you would a whore. So how does it feel? How does it feel to know that you fucked over a friend?" Jim asked, his anger getting the best of him. He wanted to hit Shade, but knew that he couldn't. He was protected under law. If he attacked him, he would be subject to the full extent of the law.

"I know I won. And I am glad you helped me. But I have come to tell you that the Pokemon League has decided to repeal their decision. You are allowed back. You just have to retake the gym challenge." Ezekiel Shade explained to Jim, knowing that this was going to be a huge mistake on the League's part. But they had plans for him. "I'm also supposed to deliver you Thor's son."

"Thor's son?" Jim asked before seeing Shade give him the Pokeball. Thor had been Jim's leading Pokemon back when he was at the top of his game. However, Thor was supposed to be killed along with the rest of his Pokemon after he was banned. The fact that he had a son confused him, but he was pleased. He took the Pokeball and it brought back all sorts of memories. Memories that made him more angry at Shade then happy about his return to his true profession.

"I know you must be angry, but you have to take the challenge again. I'm sure you won't have any problems anyway." Ezekiel said. He did not want Jim to come back and seek revenge on those who got him banned, but knew he would. And he knew the first person he'd be gunning for would be him.

"Now get the fuck out of here." Jim told Shade, slamming the door in his face. Shade walked away from the apartment, pleased that he took the ball, but unsure as to whether or not this was the right decision. Jim was a great trainer, but he held grudges that would be unpleasant for everyone. Shade moved out of the building and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah. He's back. It's a mistake, but he's back. I'll keep tabs on him. That way we know he's on the right track." Then there was silence and Shade moved into the darkness and disappeared from plain sight.

Jim held the Pokeball and began to contemplate what he'd be doing next. There was really only one answer. Jim O'Connor would have his revenge.

Jim opened up the Pokeball to reveal the only son of Thor. It was an Elekid that looked like it had been tortured for the past year. Jim smiled when he saw the Elekid assume an attack position. He was truly Thor's son.

"You are the son of Thor aren't you?" Jim asked the Elekid. The Elekid nodded and prepared an attack. "Good. I am Jim O'Connor." Just then Elekid stopped and looked around the dark apartment. He found a pad and a pen and wrote something on the pad before holding it up for Jim to read. The Inferno? It read.

"Yes." Jim told him. The Elekid smiled and knelt before him. Thor had told the young Elekid about his trainer before the Pokemon League eventually captured the two of them. Thor was killed after a long match, but his son was kept alive for an unknown reason. "Well then, I will give you the name that Thor wanted you to have. You are Vali." The Elekid nodded and got up. Jim had the Pokemon return.

Now he had to figure out a way to get out of the apartment without Danni following him. Jim wrote a note on a piece of paper and taped it to the television. It told her to stay in school and that he'd be sending her checks constantly, so she would have to pay the rent. Then Jim got up, grabbed his jacket, and walked out into the streets of Celadon City. It was still raining when he got into the street and began his trek to the Celadon Pokemon Gym. For some reason, Erika kept her gym open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. She was sort of like the convenience store; open twenty-four hours a day, but that doesn't mean she's doing business. Jim was angry, but knew that this impending battle would hone his mind and he'd come up with how he would get his revenge against Shade and the rest of the Pokemon League.

The Gym loomed on the horizon and he knew that Erika would not be pleased to see him. She talked to him once in a while after he was banned, but she found out right away that Jim was extremely angry about what had happened. As a result, they had a falling out that led to Jim spreading rumors about her having sex with a Bellsprout and getting the Pokerus.

Jim walked through the double doors of the Gym and looked around with bright eyes in search of Erika. He noticed her watering her garden in the back and walked over to her. Erika looked surprised and just a bit angry when she saw Jim walk towards her. She knew all about his repeal. All of the gym leaders were alerted about it and were told to keep on their toes. The last time they had a battle, Erika was impressed by how strong Jim was. Now she was afraid of what he planned on doing. After all, she knew that he blamed all of the people he was close to during his journey for not testifying for him.

"Hey there Erika. Mind if we got the gym battle going on?" Jim asked her as he got closer to her. Erika sighed and began to play out the possible scenarios that would ensue.

"Yeah. Okay." She agreed reluctantly before getting up and leading him to the battle area. The whole gym was covered with grass and trees and all sorts of things that made grass Pokemon were happy with. Jim knew all about her strategies anyway, so this battle would be over very soon.

"I only have one Pokemon." Jim told her as he reached for the Pokeball that held his Elekid. Erika nodded and reached for her Vileplume's Pokeball.

"One on one is fine." She said to Jim as she released Vileplume. Jim brought out his Elekid at once and called him over to speak with him. A few hushed whispers came from Jim before Erika said it was okay for them to start the match. Jim nodded and got to his designated area.

As soon as Erika counted down from three, the battle began. Elekid used this opportunity to use Quick Attack to get to a tree that was just inside the ring. He then used Cross Chop to bring it down. Afterwards, he used Fire Punch to light the tree on fire and Quick Attack to get to another tree that was inside of the ring. After doing the same thing to that tree, Erika became worried. One more tree was chopped down and lit on fire and before Erika knew it, Vileplume was trapped in a triangle of fire. Elekid then jumped over the flaming trees and rammed into the Vileplume with a Quick Attack. The attack launched the Vileplume into one of the flaming trees, causing it to catch on fire and run around frightened. Elekid used Quick Attack against it again, pushing it back into the fire. Jim stood there with a smirk on his face as he watched Erika scramble to think of something she could do. The Vileplume was clearly too tired to continue and Erika knew this. A strained sigh escaped her lips as she had her Vileplume return. Not only did Jim defeat her, but he pretty much ruined her Gym that she worked so hard on.

Erika was on the verge of tears as she walked over to Jim with the badge he had won. She did not want to give it to him, but she did not want to lose her position as gym leader either way. "Here. Take it. I hope you're happy. You finally got your revenge." Erika told him, only to see Jim's expression turn from a pleased and triumphant expression to one of anger.

"I am not done yet." He whispered to her. "I will have my revenge against the whole of the Pokemon League for what they have done." He continued, his mind on one track now. His whole mentality was to take his rightful place as the Pokemon League Champion and to remove the Elite Four and the Pokemon League Chairmen. However, he needed a plan and he needed a way to keep them from knowing that that was his goal.

"I'm afraid for you. The Pokemon League will stop you from getting close to them. You know this as well as I do. Don't you know why they got rid of you in the first place?" Erika said, tears streaming down her face. Jim knew full well why they got rid of him. He figured it out after years of being banned. They were full of fear. But that would not stop him.

Jim nodded and began to walk out of the Gym, Vali following him out, the trees still burning behind him. Vali was happy that he had won and now understood why his father held Jim up as high as he had. And he too wanted revenge for what the Pokemon League did to him and his father. Vali was merely carrying out his fathers dying wish.

The two walked down the streets of Celadon for a while before thinking about what they should do next. Jim then decided it was best to go to Saffron. There was a gym there and there were a few people he knew that would support him in his endeavor. They continued walking until they heard the sirens of Jenny's police cruiser. Jim was a bit confused when the car pulled over and Jenny stepped out with the handcuffs. Before Jenny could do anything, Jim called back Elekid and held out his hands.

Jenny cuffed him and read him his Miranda rights before pushing him into the cruiser and taking him off to the police station. She sped off and made a sudden stop when they were there. Jenny pulled Jim out of the car and pushed him into the station where she made him move towards the holding cell. Inside was a thin, nerdy looking black man and a small bottle S'Mores Schnapps. Jenny uncuffed him and threw him in the cell.

"Aye Jenny, what're the charges? Did that fruity little muffin come in and complain or what?" Jim asked her with a smile, putting emphasis on his Veilstone accent just to make her feel comfortable.

"No. Ezekiel Shade told me to get you and make you stay in the cell tonight. He claimed it was public drunkenness. And you know the rules, whatever the League says goes." Jenny explained to him before she pointed to the bottle of S'Mores Schnapps. "He sent that for you."

Jim was angry again but knew that it would be good for him to finish out the night before attempting his journey to Saffron. He had to choose between walking or paying good money for the bus. However, before he could think about it, his thoughts were interrupted by the other man in the cell.

"You're Jim O'Connor aren't you?" The man asked as he leaned forward. Jim grabbed the bottle of Schnapps and cracked it open.

"Yeah. Just call me Jim. And you are?" Jim asked before taking a large gulp of the liquor. It tasted better than most alcohol and was a lot easier to keep down. Oddly enough, it had a picture of a Charmander making S'Mores with its tail on it.

"My name's Devon Mackey." The young man said before holding out his hand in a kind gesture. "I'm a big fan of yours." Devon continued. Devon was only eighteen, but he had watched Jim's battles on television every time they came on. He was so distraught when Jim got banned, that he lost complete faith in the Pokemon League. However, that did not stop him from dropping out of school when he was sixteen to pursue a career as a Pokemon trainer. Currently, Devon has defeated all of the gyms in Kanto and Johto and was just visiting Celadon. Unfortunately, he was arrested for some unknown reason and by the same person who had Jim arrested. So now he was wondering what could possibly be going on.

"A pleasure. Perhaps once I finish up the gym challenges I'll give you a battle." Jim told him before taking his hand and shaking it. Afterwards he held out the bottle, only to have Devon shake his head. "I'm not banned anymore."

Devon's eyes lit up when Jim told him that. He was happier than he had been in years. His favorite trainer was back and he could possibly battle him. This was a great day. "Oh, of course. I'd love to battle you."

Ezekiel Shade walked into the station and said something to Jenny. Jenny then pulled Devon out of the holding cell and brought him into another room so that Shade could speak with him. Devon sat down and looked at the man with wary eyes. Shade began to pass around the front of the room before deciding to speak.

"Devon Mackey, I am sure you know who I am." Shade said to him, his cold voice sounding a little ominous. "Well I'm here to give you a task. You are to follow Jim O'Connor around and make sure he does not do anything…rash. You are to report to me and tell me everything he does, every move he makes. And if you do this, I can guarantee you an untouchable spot amongst the Elite Four. A spot just opened up. And we are hoping that if you do as we ask, you can be the one to fill that spot."

Devon looked down after hearing all of this, and then he stroked his chin. "So you want me to betray my idol, a man I hope to one day call my friend, for my own personal and financial gain?" Devon asked Shade in a tone of voice that Shade knew too well. "Well…you can fuck off."

Shade sighed and left the room. He said something to Jenny and then walked out of the station and disappeared again. Jenny then walked into the room with a nightstick and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about this." She said as she brought the nightstick down on Devon's skull, knocking him out. She then pulled his unconscious self into the holding cell where Jim had finished drinking the entire bottle of Schnapps.

"Well ain't that a bitch." Jim said allowed before lying down to go to sleep. He knew that things weren't going to be easy from here on out. He slept until eight in the morning, when Jenny made everyone in the holding cell leave.

Jim yawned and stretched as Jenny opened up the holding cell. "Okay, you guys are free to go." She said as Jim got up and walked out of the cell. He moved towards the door, only to have Devon run towards him.

"Wait up Jim!" He said before getting next to him. "Mind if I travel with you?" Devon asked him coolly, hoping that Jim would say yes.

"Sure, under one condition." Jim said calmly. "You buy the food." Devon nodded at the condition and they walked out into the broken concrete jungle that was Celadon City. Jim and Devon wandered over to the bus station and Jim looked around for the sign that showed all of the bus schedules. There was one leaving for Saffron City in a few minutes and he wanted to catch that one. Jim found the ticket booth and bought his ticket and waited for Devon to buy his. Then they ran to the bus, Devon carrying a backpack full of things.

The two got on and took their seats, Jim noticing a few others on the bus. There was a young couple, an old couple, a young girl who probably just started her Pokemon training, and another young girl, however that girl looked a bit more seasoned. Jim sighed a bit as he looked out the window and the bus began to move. He hoped Danni would be okay by herself. However, he had to do this.

Devon pulled a book out of his bag and began to read, the items in his bag shuffling about, a small flashing button fell to the very bottom of the bag. That was not his. Shade had had Jenny put it in his things when the two were asleep. Now Devon was inadvertently responsible for keeping tabs on Jim. He had plans for the two of them, or rather, the Pokemon League had plans for them. Their main concern was Jim, but in order to get to him, they'd have to use Devon.

The road passed under the bus rather quickly as they pulled out of the Celadon City limits. Jim was still concerned about Danni, but decided that it was for the best. When you have the opportunity to do something that needs to be done, you do it. That was always Jim's little bit about life. However, that was changing soon. Anger and hatred consumed his heart. Now all that he could think of was revenge. And Jim O'Connor will have his revenge. Jim O'Connor will have his revenge.


End file.
